


Double Movie Date

by jonogender



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: A double date with Alex/Magnus and Samirah/Amir





	

Alex rolled her eyes as Sam said bye to her grandparents. Alex had to pretend to be a boy in order to pick Sam up, which she guessed wasn't too bad just a few seconds of being misgendered and Sam had promised to buy all the food at the movies. 

Amir was waiting with Magnus in Amir's car. "Chaperone gets shotgun!" Alex yelled out as Sam opened the front passenger seat. Sam glared at her but didn't say anything and moved to the backseat. 

In the car Alex took control of the radio. The song Stella by Arctic Monkeys came on and she and Magnus sang together. The couple sang together until Amir pulled into the movie theater parking lot despite not being the best of singers.

Sam and Amir went to find seats while Magnus and Alex went to get the popcorn, drinks and candy.

"That lady in the red coat is waiting for her Match.com date. She's hoping her date looks like her photo." Magnus whispered, pointing at a lady across the lobby. Alex smiled. She loved this game.

"Those two are on a school trip and are on a date. The emo one hates public affectionate and the blonde one respects that." She nodded towards two boys, judging by the blonde boy's Yankees jacket they weren't from Boston.

"That family is happy. The daughter has a girlfriend and the son is aro and ace. The mom makes more money than the dad." Magnus said about a family that was leaving the theatre.

Alex and Magnus made their way into the actually theatre part with their arms full of junk.

They found Sam and Amir in seat near the back. "You two can sit next to each other, just no funny business especially with me and Magpie right here." Alex said as she handed Sam her water. 

Alex sat down between Magnus and Sam. 

The movie was some action movie with Tristan McLean. Sometime during the movie Alex wrapped her arm around Magnus. He made a joke about how that move was a guy move and Alex punched him lightly.

All and all it had been a pretty good double date.


End file.
